Parce que la vie n'est pas toujours rose
by purplekatja
Summary: Parce que les fils emmêlés des relations et des vies sont toujours indéchiffrables. Parce que les gens ne sont jamais ceux qu'on croit. Parce que tout peut nous arriver. Parce qu'il est la, parce qu'elle est là, parce qu'ils sont là. Et parce que personne n'est jamais à l'abri.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour tout le monde! C'est ma première histoire x) Je lis des fictions sur ce site depuis longtemps et à force, ça m'a donné envie de publier! Donc voilà je me suis (enfin!) inscrite et je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de publier même si c'est qu'un tout petit prologue ^^ je viens de l'écrire donc c'est ni relu ni corrigé... Malgré ce que peut faire croire le prologue ce n'est pas un StingLu "classique" (enfin j'espère :p)_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ça me ferait super plaisir :)  
_

Lucy soupira avant de jeter un énième coup d'œil à l'horloge tristement fixée sur un mur jaune délavé. Encore 45 minutes à tenir. Elle soupira de nouveau, maudissant Makarov de toutes ses forces. Car c'était lui qui, après des résultats catastrophiques au concours de français inter guilde, avait décidé d'envoyer les jeunes au lycée. Pendant trois mois. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Encore trois mois dans cet enfer.

Un cri de la prof sorti la blonde de sa réflexion.

_ Sting ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de ton comportement ! Prends tes affaires ! Tu vas aller t'expliquer chez la principale !

Sting Eucliffe… Ex-Saber, sur de lui, arrogant et méprisant, mais il avait ce côté tellement attirant sans qu'on se l'explique… et puis il était beau. Vraiment, vraiment beau. Beaucoup de gens le détestaient mais Lucy n'écoute pas les gens. Pourquoi le juger alors qu'elle le connait si peu?

C'était ce à quoi pensait Lucy tendit que Sting répondait de manière provocante avant de claquer la porte.

_Lushyyy ! geignit son voisin, c'est quand que c'est fini ?

_Dragneel !hurla la prof, ne croit pas que je ne t'ai pas entendu !

_Imbécile, siffla une voit derrière

_Tu veux te battre l'exhibitionniste ?!

_Quand tu veux tête de flamme !

_Grey ... Tes fringues!

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de la mage aux clés. Quelque part, c'était un peu comme à la maison

Sting poussa enfin la porte du couloir, furieux. Cette salope l'avait gardé pour le sermonner jusque bien après que la dernière sonnerie ait retentit. Le lycée était désert tout le monde était partit. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se barrer loin des blaireaux qui essayaient de lui inculquer un minimum de discipline Courant presque jusqu'à la sortie, il pila net en passant devant les casiers. Un nom accrocha son regard. Heartfilia. Le casier juste à coté du sien! Un sourire sadique déforma son beau visage. Sans perdre de temps, il ouvrit violemment les deux casiers contenant leurs affaires de sport respectives. Les maillots étaient nominatifs. Il saisit le sien, marqué en grosses lettres "STING EUCLIFFE" avant de l'échanger avec celui de Lucy. Le dragon de la lumière referma les casiers avec satisfaction. Rien de pire que les rumeurs! Vivement demain.


	2. Chapter 1

_Salut tout le monde! Je me suis dépêchée de vous écrire la suite donc c'est un encore une fois un peu petit chapitre 1_

_La prochaine fois j'essaie de faire plus long x) j'espère que ça vous plaira bisouu :3_

_MaOrie: merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'encourage à continuer plus vite! j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ;)_

_Ps: si vous avez apprécié n'hésitez pas à me le dire ça fait vraiment plaisir :)_

Lucy serra les dents en traversant le gymnase, suivie de près par un flot de chuchotis ininterrompu. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, ou plutôt vers son maillot. Son putin de maillot ! Elle bouillonnait intérieurement.

Ce matin, elle était arrivée au lycée en retard comme d'hab', il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes avant le cours d'eps. La blonde avait ouvert son casier à la hâte et attrapé ses affaires sans remarquer de différence. Et c'est seulement dans les vestiaires qu'elle s'est rendu compte à quel point elle était dans la merde… Son maillot avait été échangé, et elle n'en avait aucun de rechange… Si seulement ça avait pu être celui de quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui ! Parce qu'avec un nom pareil écrit dans le dos comme une marque de propriété, on n'allait pas manquer de parler dans son dos. Et c'est exactement ce qui arriva dès qu'elle fut sortie du vestiaire la mort dans l'âme.

Lucy vient d'exécuter une manchette rageuse quand un énième commentaire la fait exploser.

_ Dis, tu crois qu'ils sont ensembles ?

Furieuse, elle se retourne vers la fille qui vient de parler.

_ C'EST PAS MON MEC BORDEL ! JE SUIS NI SA COPINE NI SA POTE NI SA PUTE C'EST CLAIR ? ALORS MAINTENANT TU FERMES TA GUEULE !

Des dizaines de personnes médusées la regardent sortir sans comprendre, un beau brun sur ses talons.

_ Natsu… gémit un petit chat bleu bien connu, Lucy est trop terrifiante !

_Je sais, Happy, je sais.

Lucy claqua rageusement la porte du gymnase, ignorant délibérément celui qui la suivait pour se concentrer sur la chevelure blonde en désordre qu'elle apercevait non loin. Elle combla rapidement le peu de distance qui les séparaient. Sting ne tarda pas à réagir.

_ Alors Blondie, ton cours de sport s'est bien passé ?

C'était le mot de trop.

_Toi ! dit-elle hargneusement

Un claquement sec retentit. Un instant plus tard l'empreinte de sa main est imprimé sur le visage du beau blond. Une belle gifle, propre et nette comme elle sait faire. Majestueuse, Lucy se détourne de lui et s'en va en ne lui accordant plus aucune attention .

Grey reste là à le fixer quelques instant le dragon blanc qui pour une fois est trop choqué pour en placer une.

_ T'es vraiment trop con.

Et il le laisse là-dessus, s'en allant rattraper la belle blonde, qui sourit en voyant arriver son meilleur ami.

_ Luce ! T'aurais vu sa tronche !

_ Je l'ai vu tu sais, répondit-elle amusée. Merci Grey. D'être venu.

_ C'est normal Luce je ferais n'importe quoi pour ma meilleure amie.

_ Grey ...

_ Aller fin de la minute sentimentale ! rigola-t-il , je crève la dalle !

_ Ca t'arrive de penser à autre chose qu'à la bouffe ?

_ Mmm je ne sais pas ! Alors pizza ou kebab ?

_ Pizza!

Ils continuèrent à se chahuter sur le chemin de la pizzeria jusqu'à ce que Lucy en oublie son altercation avec le dragon blanc, qui lui en revanche était loin d'avoir oublié…

Sting était rentré depuis longtemps à son appart' et pourtant il n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivée. Planté devant le miroir de l'entrée, il observait la marque rouge sur sa joue avec une fascination limite obsessionnelle, la caressant du bout des doigts, la regardant sous tous les angles.

_Lucy ...

Une voix grave lui répondit presque immédiatement d'un air blasé.

_ Quand je disais que t'avait un grain

_ Ta gueule Rogue cette fille m'a frappé tu te rends compte ?!

_ Ne pas

_ C'est bien c'que je me disais…

Non en fait il ne pouvait pas comprendre. C'était la première fois qu'une fille osait le frapper. Et il aimait ça, il aimait la hargne qu'elle avait dans la voix, et aussi cette espèce de rage de vivre. Le blond sourit, satisfait de son coup. Il avait réussi à tisser un lien avec la belle blonde, même si ce n'était pas vraiment un lien au sens positif du terme. Et puis, comme on dit, entre la haine et l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Salut tout le monde! x) ça y est je vous poste enfin le chapitre 2, je suis contente parce qu'il est plus long que les précédents ;) et puis ça y est l'action s'est mise en place. Désolée franchement d'avoir mis autant de temps à le poster, j'avais un gros exam mercredi donc je pouvais pas écrire :/ pour le prochain je vais essayer de le poster plus tôt!_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires qui m'ont vraiment fait super plaisir et n''hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre :3 bisouuu_

_Ma0rie: merci! c'est vrai qu'a la relecture elle l'est un petit peu mais bon après tout des fois Lucy peut aussi être une furie ^^_

_JuriiGothic: merci beaucoup! :)_

_alice: ^^ c'est bien possible_

_Xelynna: la voila ;) désolée pour l'attente_

* * *

Sting était paresseusement allongé sur sa table, très investit dans l'une des activités favorites assez méconnue des dragons la sieste. Mais malgré tout un petit détail le gardait en partie éveillé. Au milieu de toutes les odeurs qui remplissaient la salle un léger parfum de vanille vint lui chatouiller les narines. Parfum qu'il associa immédiatement à une personne pour le moins… intéressante. Qui d'ailleurs semblait, au grand dépit du beau blond bien déterminée à l'ignorer totalement. Pourquoi elle ne s'énervait pas, ne lui jetait pas de regard noir ou même n'avait elle pas la moindre réaction ? A cette pensée la frustration envahit le dragon impulsif qui se releva d'un coup, déterminé à interpeler la cause de son énervement, mais un obstacle se tenait entre lui et sa cible. Agacé, il jeta machinalement sa trousse sur la silhouette qui lui bouchait la vue sur Lucy, sans réaliser qu'il s'agissait du prof de sciences nat'. Qui lui ne manqua pas de remarquer l'objet qui le percuta violemment entre les deux omoplates.

_STING EUCLIFFE!

_ Oui m'sieur ?

_ Petit insolent ! Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué ton désintérêt total pour mon cours, mais depuis quand me prends tu pour cible ? Non mais TU TE CROIS OU ?

_ Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de me trouver dans un lieu particulier pour faire ce que je veux, et ce n'est pas quelqu'un comme vous qui changera quelque chose à ça, susurra-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

_ Puisque c'est ça tu iras t'expliquer dans le bureau de Mme la principale !

Le ricanement de Sting résonna dans toute la salle, faisant taire tout le monde.

_ Vas-y, cache toi vite derrière ta supérieure. Pauvre petit prof ! cracha-t-il

Le visage décomposé du prof commençait à devenir cramoisi. Il était au bord de l'implosion.

_ Sors, murmura-t-il.

Le dragon s'exécuta, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait un plan.

* * *

Lucy ne comprenait plus rien. Depuis qu'elle s'était levée ce matin rien n'était comme d'habitude. Elle avait l'impression de traverser la journée comme dans un rêve, où plutôt un cauchemar. La sonnerie de midi avait retentit depuis longtemps, elle était assise au milieu de ses amis dans le self et il se passait la même chose que pendant la matinée. Elle voyait les gens rire, parler et se disputer sans parvenir à s'en mêler, comme si son esprit avait été séparé de son corps et qu'elle observait les évènements se dérouler les uns après les autres en étant totalement étrangère à ce qui se passait. Malgré son désir de retourner à l'instant présent elle restait engoncée dans un carcan de réflexions, toutes tournées vers la personne qu'elle voulait à tout prix continuer à ignorer.

_ Sors de ma tête, crétin !

Son soupir n'échappa pas à ses amis qui assistaient impuissants à l'étrange comportement de la constellationiste .

_ Luce qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Un ange passa.

_ C'est beau l'amourrrr !

La phrase du petit chat bleu eu le mérite de sortir la blonde de sa torpeur.

_ Espèce de sale chat je vais te faire la peau !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Luigi ?! s'étonna la touffe rose d'un air niais

_ JE M APPELLE PAS LUIGI ! vociféra-t-elle

Non loin de là, plusieurs membres sourirent. Leur Lucy était de retour.

Sting claqua la porte de l'administration en sifflotant. Il s'était bien amusé. Il sourit en se rappelant l'expression de haine pure dans les yeux de la principale. Rendre ces gens dingues, ça l'occupe, et puis c'est plus fort que lui il ne supporte pas l'autorité, ni toute forme de domination. Le dragon blanc ricana. C'est bien pour ça que quand il baise il est toujours sur le dessus. Enfin bref au lieu de nous égarer revenons à ce qui l'intéresse en ce moment même, à savoir le casier d'une certaine blonde. Encore ce casier! La prochaine fois, songea-t-il, il faudra qu'il trouve plus original, ça commence à devenir lourd. Sting ouvre la porte avec sa délicatesse plus que légendaire et celle-ci va se fracasser contre le mur. Le blond jura à cause du bruit que ça avait causé. Sans perdre de temps, il prend le sac à main de Blondie et commence à fouiller dedans. Quelques secondes plus tard il en sort les clés de son appart'. Il les détache du porte clés, avant de remettre celui-ci dans le sac accompagné d'un papier plié en quatre. Puis il remet en place sac et porte, avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir, un sourire aux lèvres. Bientôt, elle ne pourra plus l'ignorer.

Lucy laisse échapper un soupir ravi en apercevant son appart' à quelques mètres seulement. Enfin ! La journée avait été longue et elle n'a qu'une envie, se faire couler un bain chaud et peut-être ensuite appeler Plue pour lui tenir compagnie. Mais ses espoirs de repos immédiat on vite fait de s'envoler quand elle se rend compte qu'elle n'a pas ses clés. Exaspérée, elle s'assoit devant sa porte et vide le contenu de son sac par terre. Elle remarque rapidement le petit papier plié accroché à son porte clés au milieu de la montagne d'objets hétéroclites. Les sourcils froncés, elle le déplie avant de déchiffrer les quelques lignes d'écriture maladroite.

_Tu as perdu tes clés ? Viens les chercher._

Furieuse, la constellationiste se releva brusquement. Le message n'était pas signé mais elle ne voyait qu'une seule personne pour imaginer un coup pareil.

_ STING ! Montre-toi je sais que tu es là !

Un jeune homme blond surgit nonchalamment du muret derrière lequel il était caché.

_ Salut Blondie, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

La mâchoire de Lucy se crispa. Comment une personne pouvait-elle ainsi donner envie de la tuer en une seule phrase ? Elle inspira un grand coup. Elle devait à tout prix garder son calme.

_ Tu le sais très bien.

_ Mmm nan désolé j'vois pas.

_ OK ! Rends. Moi. Mes. Clés!

_Nan.

Inconsciemment la main de Lucy vient se poser sur la clé du Lion, prête à invoquer Loki. Mais elle est interrompue dans son geste, son fin poignet emprisonné dans les griffes du dragon blanc. La jeune fille rougit malgré-elle, sentant les muscles puissants du torse plaqué contre son dos se contracter. Comment s'était-il déplacé aussi vite ?

_ Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Blondie, je suis beaucoup trop fort pour toi.

Sa voix la fit frissonner, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui l'attendait. La tenant toujours plaquée contre lui, Sting s'approcha dangereusement de son cou. Lucy grimaça en sentant les crocs du dragon laisser leur marque juste en dessous de son oreille gauche.

_ Fait attention, susurra-t-il, un de ces jours le vilain dragon pourrait bien avoir envie de te croquer…

Puis il la relâcha avant de sortir les fameuses clés de sa poche et de les agiter sous le nez de la blonde. Reprenant sa voix normale, il s'exclama

_ En attendant tu viens boire un verre avec moi ?

Encore sous le choc, Lucy mis un certains temps à percuter toutes les informations qui montaient à son cerveau.

_ Pour finir bourrée et dans ton lit ? Rends-moi plutôt mes clés.

La réplique se voulait cinglante mais son ton manquait d'assurance. Elle se reprit un peu.

_ Où je demande à Rogue de venir te chercher et je lui dis que tu voulais du mal à Yukino.

Devant ces arguments le beau blond choisi de baisser les armes. Il prend sa petite main cette fois plus délicatement, dépose les clés dedans et referme ses doigts un à un, tout doucement.

_ Tu vois je ne suis pas un monstre. A demain princesse.

Il commence à s'en aller quand un cri l'arrête.

_ Sting!

Il se retourne.

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Il se contente de lui retourner un sourire éclatant, puis reprend sa route. Mais la question tourne dans sa tête. Pourquoi ?

Lui-même ne le savait pas.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Gomen pour le retard! *sors*_

_15 jours pour ce chapitre j'ai honte! En plus c'est pas comme si j'avais tout écrit ce soir hein^^_

_Bon bref! Un nouveau chapitre... mmm je sais pas à vous de me le dire! Ca bouge!_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira :3 n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis bisouuu :*_

_Hinanoyuki: merci :)!_

_teuf: ton com me fait super plaisir x) pour Sting... hum je crois qu'on a une nouvelle adepte au club des masos il va falloir que je me calme xD j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite et encore soryyy pour le retard_

_Eidol: Oui c'est un peu ça ^^ merci ;)_

_Ma0rie: héhéhé moi aussi :p je voulais te dire merci beaucoup d'être là à chacun de mes chapitres, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir et j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre :D_

_Bonne lecture ;p  
_

* * *

Le monde est prévisible. A tout moment, on pourra vous dire quel heure il est, quel temps il fera demain… Mais la vie elle ne fonctionne pas de la même façon. Ce ne sont pas les gens qui la contrôlent, c'est elle qui contrôle les gens. Elle rit, elle pleure, et surtout elle joue. Elle joue à faire danser ses marionnettes avec sa sœur siamoise Destin. Elle joue avec ses pauvres pantins impuissants qui ne comprennent rien, ne savent rien car au fond, tout est déjà écrit.

Au lycée de Magnolia, la journée et sur le point de se terminer. Une journée comme les autres sans doute. Et puis soudain, les marionnettes dansent…

Il marche dans les couloirs, seul pour une fois. Les cours sont terminés, il s'apprête à rentrer chez lui mais quand il relève la tête elle est là. Et soudain c'est comme s'il devenait fou. Son corps bouge et il n'arrive pas à l'en empêcher ou plutôt il ne veut pas l'en empêcher.

Elle traverse le hall d'un pas rapide avant de s'arrêter net. Il est là, seul à l'entrée du couloir. Il la fixe et quand son regard accroche le sien, elle sait que c'est fini, qu'elle ne pourra plus s'enfuir. Mais au fond, en ce moment, elle sait bien qu'elle ne voudrait être nulle part ailleurs. Alors elle cède.

Le dos de Lucy heurte violemment le mur et la douleur remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle n'a pas le temps de la savourer que déjà des lèvres brulantes prennent durement possession des siennes, les remodelant à son goût à lui. Sans réfléchir, car de toute façon il avait jeté sa conscience depuis longtemps, Sting laisse ses mains se perdre dans les cheveux de Lucy. C'est fou à quel point il aime ça. Leur cœurs battent ensembles à un rythme impossible. Enfin, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et c'est comme si le monde s'arrêtait de tourner. Leurs langues se caressent, mais elles ne dansent pas. C'est tellement plus fort que ça. Ils s'embrassent, mais ils luttent. Ils luttent pour avoir le contrôle sur l'autre, c'est plus fort qu'eux. Et c'est beau. Ils se battent jusqu'à ce que les deux cèdent et quand leurs bouches se séparent, ils sont à bout de souffle. Mais aucun n'abandonne, parce qu'ils sont en feu. Ils sont le feu. Il la veut plus que tout, et elle le désire à en mourir. Alors ils s'embrassent encore et encore. Les mains de Sting se glissent sous le T-shirt de Lucy, caressent sa peau douce tandis qu'elle redessine du bout des doigts ses pectoraux. Ils jouent à un jeu dangereux, et ils le savent. Ils le savent dans leur sang qui leur bat les tempes, ils le savent dans leur souffle qui se mêlent. Ils vont trop vite, ils ne devraient pas, ils ignorent pourquoi ils sont là, pourquoi ils font ça. Les instants s'allongent et ils pourraient rester comme ça pendant une éternité. Mais la magie se brise quand le dragon blanc dépasse les limites. Il ne se contrôle plus et implacablement, ses doigts marquent le corps de la jeune fille, striant sa peau fine de rouge . Soudain elle a peur de lui, peur de ce qu'il lui fait. Mais elle en a marre, elle refuse d'être faible. Elle refuse d'être sa proie. Sting se raidit quand la constellationniste lui mord la lèvre inférieure au sang.

_Eh vous là-bas ! Non mais ça va pas ?!

Le cri d'une surveillante déchira la salle et ils se séparèrent instantanément.

_Mais je vous reconnais ! Eucliffe et Heartfilia !

Le regard de Lucy croisa celui, hagard, de Sting et soudain son cerveau reconnecte avec son corps. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et elle se rend compte de ce qui vient de se passer.

_Je ... Est ...

_Oui, tu, tu ? réponds méchamment la surveillante

Les yeux de la blonde se libèrent enfin de ceux de Sting et glissent sur la bouche maculée de sang du beau blond. C'en est trop pour elle quand une goutte de ce même sang roule sur son menton pour aller s'écraser par terre. Elle s'enfuit en courant. Sting essaye de prendre un air impassible mais quelque chose se brise au fond de lui quand il la voit partir. Puis il voit ses doigts. Rouges. Putin.

Quand il rentre, Rogue l'attend dans le salon, et le commentaire ne tarde pas à tomber.

_ Salut mon pote.

_ Salut

_ Mais dis-moi, tu sens la jolie blonde à plein nez. Tu te l'ai faites ?

Parfois, Sting peut être trèèèès flippant. Comme là maintenant, quand en une seule seconde son masque neutre tombe pour révéler de la rage pure.

_TA GUEULE !

Mais Rogue, s'il fait effectivement partie des rares personnes qui ont déjà vu cette rage, fait également partie de ceux encore moins nombreux qu'elle n'effraie pas.

_ Oh mais alors ça veux dire non ?

Le beau blond se force à redevenir calme.

_ C'est ça.

Le dragonslayer de l'ombre émet un petit ricanement.

_ Elle est bonne non ?

Hors de lui, le dragon blanc frappe le mur de toutes ses forces.

_ PUTIN DE CONNARD TU PARLES PAS COMME CA D'ELLE !

Rogue fronce les sourcils.

_ Oh là calme-toi mec c'est juste une meuf pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça d'habitude t'en a rien à foutre !

Troublé, Sting ne répond pas.

_ Et puis, même si t'as pas couché avec elle ça avait l'air pas mal quand même non.

_ Putin mais t'es vraiment con !

Enervé, Rogue se rapproche et lui met une bonne droite.

_ Tout ce que je comprends c'est que tu me fais chier et que tu vas nettoyer ce bordel histoire de te remettre les idées en place.

Sting ne répond pas. Et puis, au bout de quelques minutes il se décide à écouter son frère d'arme et commence à aller chercher de quoi ramasser les débris du mur.

Lucy court, elle ne sait pas où elle va. Elle court pour oublier. Oublier ce qui s'est passé, mais surtout oublier que ça lui a terriblement plut. Oublier à quel point elle a aimé l'embrasser, sentir sa chaleur contre elle, sentir ses mains dans ses cheveux. Sentir ses doigts griffer sa peau. Elle frissonna. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser une chose pareille ? Ses pas la mènent jusqu'à une petite boutique mal éclairée. C'est le studio de tatouage où travaille Erza après les cours. Elle pousse la porte.

_ Lucy ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Tu veux te faire tatouer ?

Elle a dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, sachant bien que ce genre de choses n'intéressait pas son amie. Aussi furent-elles toutes les deux surprises par sa réponse.

_ Oui.

_ Lucy… tu es vraiment sûre ?

La jolie blonde hésita un instant, justement parce que tout le monde la voyait comme ça. Une jolie blonde, naturelle, gentille, pure. Ca aurait cassé son image. Elle sourit. Un vrai sourire de joie.

_ Oui !

Lucy se sent vraiment bizarre, maintenant que son bras la brûle autant le reste de son corps. Elle se sent à la fois creuse et remplie au point d'exploser. Tellement de nouveaux sentiments qui la submergent ! Elle soupire. S'il y a une chose dont elle est sûre, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas être seule ce soir. Elle prend par instinct la direction de son meilleur refuge. Une fois devant la porte, elle appuie sur la sonnette comme une dingue. Au bout d'un moment, un brun passablement décoiffé fini par se pointer.

_Luce ! s'écrie-t-il en la voyant, ça va ?

_ Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ?

_ Sérieux… tu sais très bien que t'as même pas besoin de demander !

Un rayon de lune fait briller les larmes qui coulent sur les joues de Lucy.

_Luce ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ?!

La blonde se jette dans les bras du beau brun qui la serre contre lui.

_ Grey j'ai fait deux grosses conneries ce soir!


	5. Chapitre 4

_heyyyyyyy! bonjour bonjour, tout d'abord je dois dire que j'ai vraiment HONTE de ce retard INADMISSIBLE vu que je n'ai aucune excuse ^^' :/ je m'excuse vraiment et je souhaite une bonne lecture à tout ceux qui accepterons de me pardonner :* O:-) et j'ai une question je me demande si je devrais pas changer le rating, surtout vu la fin de ce chapitre et ce que je prévois d'écrire héhé :p et vu que j'y connais rien en rating vous me conseillez quoi?__Je comptes sur vous pour les avis bisouuu :3  
_

_teuf: merci beaucoup :)) je sais pas toi mais moi je trouve que Lucy a vraiment de jolis rêves xD c'te ptite chanceuse!_

_Xelynna: elle est là, tardivement mais elle est là ^^_

_Hinanoyuki: merci ;) pour le tatouage je met une image en fin de chapitre pour garder le suspense :p Grey, ce cher Grey, j'adore ce perso! on parle de lui direct en dessous_

* * *

La nuit est une chose étrange. Le doute y règne en maître, et ce dès la venue de l'obscurité. Tout peut arriver, tout est possible. Des vies se croisent et s'attachent, d'autres se quittent, certaines naissent, et d'autres encore disparaissent. Les sentiments, les beaux comme les immondes sont étouffés sous les pâles rayons de l'astre lunaire. Seuls les secrets restent, farouchement gardés par le silence muet.

La nuit, certains sont heureux. D'autres non. Comme c'est le cas de Grey Fullbuster. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se lever de son canapé pour venir admirer ce qui est, à ses yeux, le plus beau des spectacles. Sa poitrine se soulève lentement au rythme du sommeil. Son souffle régulier fait doucement voleter une mèche blonde. Un rayon de lune vient éclairer la courbe de ses hanches, révélant le galbe parfait de son ventre plat. Un soupir déchire quelque peu le silence. Assit dans la nuit, il la regarde dormir, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Elle l'aime, il le sait, mais pas de la façon qu'il voudrait. Il se rappelle de comment elle est arrivée chez lui un peu plus tôt, du tatouage et surtout de… l'autre. Quand elle lui a dit il a eu envie de hurler et de tout frapper autour. Comment un mec comme ça avait pu avoir ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu ? Il serre les poings. Malgré tout il n'a pas réussi à l'engueuler. Il la revoit pleurer dans ses bras. Lui aussi pleure maintenant. Oui, Grey Fullbuster pleure. Il pleure parce qu'il aime Lucy. Alors il fait la seule chose qu'il sait faire quand il est comme ça, mais cette fois-ci il ne ressent aucun réconfort quand la fumée vient remplacer l'air dans ses poumons. La vie est une pute.

Un grognement pas très féminin résonne dans la pièce lorsqu'un rayon de soleil réveille Lucy en sursaut. Qui sursaute à nouveau lorsque ce même rayon de soleil vient éclairer son bras droit… elle avait oublié !

_Saleté de soleil !

Lucy se lève difficilement, avant de foncer à la douche pour tenter de se réveiller. Elle soupire d'aise quand l'eau chaude se met à couler sur son corps nu. Elle en profite pour examiner à nouveau son tatouage. Un sourire béat apparait sur son visage alors qu'elle fixe les oiseaux en vol qui remontent le long de son avant-bras. Erza a fait un magnifique travail. Peu de gens le savent, mais Lucy a toujours adoré les oiseaux. Et puis ce tatouage a également une double signification pour elle. Sa mère… sa mère lui a dit un jour qu'elle aurait voulu être un oiseau et s'envoler loin de la maladie qui brulait son existence à petit feu. Alors, ces oiseaux sur son bras, c'est un peu son moyen à elle de lui redonner vie, et de la laisser s'en aller.

En sortant de la douche, les yeux de la constellationiste dérivent sur l'horloge et en un instant c'est la panique.

_ Merde…

Elle avait promis à Lis d'être là pour son match de basket qui commençait dans… exactement 21 minute !

En quelques instant une tornade blonde dévaste l'appart', fouillant partout avant de réaliser qu'elle est venue sans rien. Grognant, Lucy enfile son jean de la veille avant de foncer dans la chambre de brun. Elle en ressort quelques instants plus tard, un grand sourire aux lèvres elle adore piquer les chemises de Grey. En passant devant la cuisine elle se rappelle qu'elle n'a rien avalé depuis la veille. Heureusement pour elle un sachet en papier blanc familier trône sur la table.

_ Oh mon dieu Grey je te bénis !

Croissant en main, la blonde se met à courir dans les rues de Magnolia. Arrivée au gymnase elle fonce direct au vestiaire. Apercevant la blanche elle se précipite vers elle.

_ Lisa' je suis dés…

_ C'est la merde, la coupe la blanche, Cana est totalement bourrée elle peut pas jouer alors t'enfile vite un maillot et tu me suis sur le terrain !

_ Mais Lis…

_ Lucy s'il-te-plait c'est un match super important on peut pas jouer en équipe incomplète !

Notre constellationiste ne met pas longtemps à céder face au regard larmoyant de la cadette des Strauss. Résignée, elle passe le maillot orange vif des Fairy Wolves.

_ Lu-chan t'es la meilleure !

Le sourire de Lisanna est contagieux et les de filles se précipitent sur le terrain en riant. Mais le sourire de Lucy disparait très vite lorsqu'elle croise le regard azur du dragon blanc. Instantanément les souvenirs de la veille remontent et la blonde se sent rougir, passant instinctivement la main sur les griffures qu'il lui a faites. Sting la fixe et d'un coup elle trouve qu'il fait très chaud. Les deux semblent sonnés, ils ne savent pas quoi faire

_ J'ai oublié de te dire qu'on jouait contre les garçons.

Le commentaire de Lisanna l'arrache de l'emprise du dragon slayer et elle se rend compte que le match est sur le point de commencer. Erza se place au centre des filles avant de crier :

_ Fairy wolves en avant ! On va démolir ces stupides mecs à coups de ballon !

Instantanément, la rage de vaincre monte. Erza est vraiment faite pour commander. Surmotivée, Lucy oublie tout pour se joindre au cri de guerre. Tout ce qu'elle veut maintenant c'est la victoire pour son équipe.

Le coup de sifflet retentit. La bataille peut commencer.

Sting court, emportant le ballon. Sa course est implacable et il le sait. Il sourit avec arrogance. Il court comme le prédateur dangereux qu'il est. Et rien ne peut l'arrêter ! Il se sent tellement puissant… jusqu'à ce qu'une magnifique proie aie l'audace de venir se mettre en travers de sa route. Bordel ! Elle est devant lui, avec ses cheveux emmêlés qui collent à son front, une fine pellicule de sueur qui recouvre son corps. Elle est à bout de souffle, les joues rougies par l'effort, putin qu'est-ce que c'est évocateur pour lui ! Il la veut là, maintenant, tout de suite. Et puis sans qu'il comprenne ce qui se passe, il se retrouve les mains vides. La sale garce ! Puis il entend le bruit caractéristique du ballon qui tombe du panier, suivie de la voix du commentateur :

_ But de Lucy Heartfilia!

Et merde ! Quand il voit la blonde laisser sa place à la remplaçante et se diriger vers les vestiaires il sort sans réfléchir.

_Eucliffe ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ramène ton cul tout de suite !

_ Ta gueule Redfox , répond-t-il en enlevant son maillot comme quand il a fini un match, les remplaçants ça existe, et puis ça fait longtemps que Justine à pas pu jouer ça le défoulera.

_ Sale enculé tu…

Mais ça fait longtemps que Sting ne l'écoute plus.

Lucy marche calmement dans le couloir sombre qui mène au vestiaire quand d'un coup une main lui saisit l'épaule et elle se retrouve plaquée contre le mur froid.

_ Salut Blondie…

Sting a prit sa voix suave de séducteur qui a fait craqué tant d'autres avant mais Lucy le pousse de toute ses forces et cette fois ci c'est lui qui se retrouve plaqué au mur.

_ Eucliffe, t'en as pas marre de me balancer de partout ?

Lucy est encore galvanisée par son but mais son assurance fond bien vite quand le dragon se dégage avec facilité pour venir encore une fois la coincer entre le mur et lui. Maintenant elle a presque peur, parce qu'elle sent la puissance destructrice qui se cache derrière son corps sublime. D'ailleurs en parlant de corps… oh putin il est torse nu. Lucy sent le désir monter. Sting sourit fugacement et Lucy se crispe. Il sait ! Contre toute attente, le blond se met à genoux devant elle. Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Le dragon blanc relève lentement son T-shirt, dévoilant les multiples griffures qu'il lui a faites.

_ Excuse-moi pour ça, je suis désolé princesse.

Il a presque l'air sincère, et Lucy ne sais plus quoi penser. Quand la langue du dragon slayer vient caresser ses blessures, elle arrête carrément de penser. Elle profite juste de la sensation de Sting Eucliffe en train de lui lécher le ventre. C'est juste divin. Et puis soudain le blond se relève et attrape Lucy par les cheveux pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Il la veut toujours autant que sur le terrain alors il agit en conséquence. Dans le couloir autrefois frais, la température monte encore d'un cran. Leurs désirs s'entrechoquent avec fièvre, toujours plus fort. Ils s'embrassent encore et encore et encore... ils sont tellement brutaux dans l'urgence. Les mains de Lucy explorent avidement le torse nu du dragon slayer pendant que celui-ci libère enfin ses lèvres pour murmurer à son oreille.

_ Lâche-toi chérie.

Lucy gémit doucement sous ses caresses tandis qu'il embrasse, mordille, lèche et suçote chaque centimètre carré de son cou. Mais la blonde sait qu'il en veut toujours plus et cette fois elle panique, parce qu'elle réfléchit.

_ Sting s'il te plait arrête.

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure que le dragon blanc ignore.

Les ongles de la constellationiste s'enfoncent dans les épaules de Sting

_ Arrête s'il te plait ! Je suis pas ton jouet !

_ Je fais ce que je veux !

Lucy panique et les larmes lui monte aux yeux.

_ Je t'en supplie Sting arrête !

Le blond la libère enfin et éprouve un pincement de culpabilité en la voyant dans cet état.

_ Pardon.

Il la serre brièvement dans ses bras avant de s'en aller, le regard fuyant.

_ Joli tatouage

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, la suite bientôt j'espère, et pour le tatouage j'ai trouvé une photo où c'est à peu près ça je vous met le lien .fr/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% .fr%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2012%2F11%2Ftattoo_i_by_ &amp;imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .fr%2Foiseau-bras%2F&amp;h=1072&amp;w=715&amp;tbnid=lMFsd2a-KtC12M%3A&amp;zoom=1&amp;docid=XSox3hO5db8L8M&amp;hl=fr&amp;ei=vm3rU6KdLom80QXbtYGoAQ&amp;tbm=isch&amp;iact=rc&amp;uact=3&amp;dur=346&amp;page=1&amp;start=0&amp;ndsp=20&amp;ved=0CDQQrQMwBg

Voilààà :*


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjourrr tout le monde! Pour changer je vais préférer ne rien dire sur mon _petit _retard *sors* mais dans ma culpabilité je me suis dit que j'allais peut-être me mettre à faire des chapitre d'avance ^^'

Bref je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 5, un gros bordel selon moi héhé je ne comprend pas comment j'en suis arrivée là :') il est centré sur des persos secondaires et voilà j'en dis pas plus

Merci à ma Loute d'amour qui me menace assez (elle est terrifiante xD) pour que je sorte un chapitre jtaime fort ptite tortue :*

Bonne lectuuuure :3 et oubliez pas les reviews si vous voulez un chapitre 6 OKAYYY? O:-)

Florea: aha t'en fait pas merci beaucoup ton commentaire fait super plaisir :)

teuf: Oui et maintenant ça fait encore plus ^^' pour Grey tu as raison _c'est beau l'amourrrr_ mais attention à la suite :p sinon j'ai pas grand chose à ajouter mais je voulais te dire merci ça fait plaisir de te retrouver à chaque chapitre ;)

Hinanoyuki: le lien du tatoo ;) .fr/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% .fr%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2012%2F11%2Ftattoo_i_by_ &amp;imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .fr%2Foiseau-bras%2F&amp;h=1072&amp;w=715&amp;tbnid=lMFsd2a-KtC12M%3A&amp;zoom=1&amp;docid=XSox3hO5db8L8M&amp;hl=fr&amp;ei=RbZOVKjWNNPearWNgegK&amp;tbm=isch&amp;iact=rc&amp;uact=3&amp;dur=2973&amp;page=1&amp;start=0&amp;ndsp=13&amp;ved=0CDEQrQMwBA c'est quelque chose dans ce genre

* * *

_Le lézard est un animal à sang froid qui a toutefois pour particularité de passer les trois quarts de son temps étendu sur une surface plane, sans bouger, profitant juste de la douce chaleur des rayons de l'astre solaire sur ses écailles. Il est également de notoriété publique que le reptile passe le quart restant de son temps à la recherche de l'endroit le plus ensoleillé de son environnement. _

Allongé de tout son long, les yeux mis-clos, Grey Fullbuster a tout de l'attitude du lézard. Certes, il n'a pas d'écaille et, en effet, sa pierre chaude au soleil n'est autre que le toit du lycée, mais on distingue clairement la ressemblance. Oui, on pourrait plutôt parler d'un lointain cousin du petit reptile. Cousin tout de même.

Un sanglot étouffé vient sortir le mage de glace de sa torpeur. Alerté, Grey se redresse pour scanner le toit du regard. C'est son toit, son refuge qu'il connait par cœur dans les moindres détails alors il ne met pas plus de trois seconde à repérer sa chevelure blanche familière en désordre. Malgré cela, le choc le fait reculer lorsque le regard azur croise le sien. Ce ne sont plus des yeux, mais des océans de douleur.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux Fullbuster…

Le son éraillé qui sort de sa bouche n'a plus rien à voir avec la voix chaleureuse de la jeune fille. Il remarque enfin la bouteille qu'elle tient serrée entre ses doigts écorchés. Vide. Merde.

Grey est frappé d'un sentiment étrange, inconnu. La fille devant lui, il la côtoie depuis des années mais pourtant ce n'est que maintenant qu'il réalise qu'il la trouve belle, vraiment belle avec ses cheveux gras, ses vêtements sales et ses yeux injectés de sang. Il ressent en elle l'écho de sa propre souffrance. Ses poings se serrent. La détresse qui se lit dans ses cernes creusés, son corps recroquevillé et ses yeux brûlés d'avoir trop pleurés, il la connaît trop pour laisser quelqu'un d'autre la subir.

L'esprit embrumé, Lisanna se débat un peu quand deux bras puissant viennent l'arracher au sol, mais le mage de glace la plaque contre son torse musclé, faisant immédiatement cesser ses gémissements de protestation. Elle ne comprend plus rien à ce qui lui arrive, mais elle se sent étonnamment apaisée. Ce n'est surement qu'un rêve, mais peut-être qu'enfin quelqu'un est venu pour la sauver.

Lisanna finit par relâcher sa prise sur la bouteille qui s'écrase au sol dans un grand bruit de verre brisé.

* * *

La sonnerie d'un téléphone résonne dans l'immense bazar qu'est la maison de Natsu et Happy. Soudain une pile de vêtement d'une propreté douteuse se met à remuer assez bizarrement, avant qu'une touffe rose finisse par s'extraire du tas. La main de Natsu se pose sur le téléphone que Lucy lui a offert à Noël, « pour qu'il soit joignable ».

_ Allôôô ?

_ Natsu ! Il t'a fallu trois appels pour réussir à décrocher ?

_ Oï Luce ! Tiens justement j'allais venir chez toi !

_Nanniii ? Espèce d'abruti combien de fois je t'ai dit d'arrêter de t'incruster chez moi toutes les deux minutes !

_ Aha désolé je crois que j'ai pas compté, rigole le rose en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

_ Idiot !

_ C'était méchant Luce… je suis pas ton partenaire ?

_ Bien sur que si ne t'inquiète pas, le rassure Lucy d'un air amusé. Sinon je t'appelai parce que je me disais qu'avec le lycée, ça faisais longtemps qu'on n'était pas parti en équipe tous les cinq ! Et comme on est en week-end, on pourrait peut-être… Aller faire du camping ?

_ Camping ?! s'exclame Natsu, des étoiles dans les yeux. Du camping avec des tentes un feu…

_ Et des poissons grillés ! hurle Happy qui sort d'on ne sait où.

_ Oui, c'est exactement ça ! Alors vous venez ?

_ Aie sirrr !

Mais Natsu avait gardé le silence.

_Natsu ? s'inquiète Lucy

Le visage du chasseur de dragon s'éclaire de son sourire légendaire.

_ Je m'enflamme !

De l'autre côté du combiné, la constellationiste sourit elle aussi à la perspective de ce week-end en compagnie de ses amis… et surtout à l'abri de ses sentiments contraires à l'écart du dragon blanc.

* * *

Elle court, encore. Elle fuit devant l'anima qui va l'emporter loin, très loin de ceux qu'elle aime. Elle court mais elle sait très bien qu'elle n'y arrivera pas. Mais soudain, elle tombe. Et quand elle relève la tête, elle est dans sa salle de bain. Sa sœur Mira est dans la baignoire, elle s'ouvre les veines avec toujours ce même sourire faux. « Tu sais bien que je veux mourir » non, non, non !

na.. lis… na… Lisa… Lisa… LISANNA !

_ Lisanna réveille-toi ! Grey la secoue, inquiet. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Elle se réveille en sursaut, ses grands yeux bleu plein de larmes.

_ Non Mira non je t'en supplie arrête s'il te plait ! Arrête je… je… sanglote-t-elle doucement

Grey la serre dans ses bras. Elle tremble.

_ Je suis là.

C'est vrai, il est là. Lisanna ressent sa présence dans toutes les fibres de son corps. La tête enfouie dans le cou de Grey qui lui caresse doucement les cheveux, elle lâche prise. Petits à petits, les spasmes d'angoisse s'espacent jusqu'à disparaître et ses yeux deviennent secs. La boule de peur dans son ventre se transforme en quelque chose de plus sombre, plus… du désir. La blanche écarquille les yeux, et soudain, elle voit combien la peau douce sous ses mains, le torse musclé contre lequel elle est plaquée, la ligne de mâchoire de l'homme tout proche d'elle sont attirants. Grey aussi sent que l'atmosphère à changé. Passé la crise, la manière dont il tient le corps menu de la blanche contre le sien ne lui semble plus aussi innocente. Son odeur lui parvient, presque enivrante. Merde, il doit bouger sinon il va faire une connerie.

Grey se dégage doucement.

_ Je retourne me coucher, déclare-t-il un peu mal à l'aise.

_ Ok…

Il s'apprête à se lever quand une petite main se pose sur son bras. Il croise le regard azur et à ce moment, il sait qu'il ne pourra pas résister plus longtemps.

_ S'il te plait… ne me laisse pas seule.

Leurs lèvres se trouvent dans le noir, et lentement ils basculent sur le lit.

* * *

Sting se rhabille précipitamment, sans même un regard à la fille nue à côté de lui. Il se serait giflé lui-même. C'est d'ailleurs se qu'il fit une fois sorti de la pièce. Puis il se mit à frapper le mur, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa main soit en sang. Pourquoi il a fait ça bordel de merde ?! Pourquoi il n'est jamais fichu de se contrôler ? Et pourquoi il se sent tellement coupable ? Rogue finit par arriver, sûrement pour lui demander pourquoi il démolit encore le mur du couloir. Autant lui dire tout de suite.

_ J'ai pris la première blonde qui passait, et je l'ai baisée. En pensant très fort que c'était Lucy.

Son frère d'arme se contente de braquer ses pupilles rouges sang dans les siennes, avant de déclarer :

_ La prochaine fois tâche au moins de baiser la bonne.


End file.
